Five Children Minerva McGonagall Never Had
by dhawthorne
Summary: Minerva McGonagall had five students who were like children to her. This is why.


Five Children Minerva McGonagall Never Had

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon:

"Happy Christmas, Professor McGonagall," Marlene McKinnon, a shy Ravenclaw first-year said after class the last day before break. She held out a brightly wrapped gift. "This is for you; I hope you like it."

Minerva is touched – she very rarely receives gifts from students, and the few she does receive are typically books about Transfiguration – as though she does not already own most of them. But she can tell from the shape of the present that this is not a book.

"Thank you, Miss McKinnon," Minerva says, giving the girl a small smile. The auburn-haired girl gives her a big grin in return, before impulsively hugging Minerva around her waist. Then, blushing profusely, she flees the classroom for her dormitory.

Later that evening, Minerva opens the gift – it is a pair of hand-knitted woollen mittens in the McGonagall plaid. She tries them on, pleased to find that they are a perfect fit. She can feel a bit of parchment inside the left mitten, and she withdraws it.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_, it reads,

_Thank you so much for helping me with my Transfigurations. I have really learned a lot this past term._

_I just want to say that you have been like a second mum to me here at school, even though I am not in your House. I have really appreciated all that you have done to help me._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Marlene McKinnon_

Minerva holds the bit of parchment to her breast and allows a few tears to leak out. She has always wanted children, but has never married. She has resigned herself to the near-inevitable fact that she will never have any children of her own. Marlene has been like a daughter to her, and although she does not show her feelings often, Marlene has brought out the mother in her.

* * *

Bellatrix Black:

"Professor? May I talk to you for a moment please?" Bellatrix Black asks Minerva McGonagall.

"Of course, Miss Black," Minerva replies briskly, putting her grading aside for a moment. "Please, have a seat," she indicates the chair in front of her desk. Bellatrix sits down gingerly.

"Professor, I would like to apprentice in Transfiguration," Bellatrix says in a rush, "Would it be possible for me to study under you?"

Minerva looks at the seventh year Slytherin over her square-framed glasses. "Have you talked with you family about this decision?" she asks the girl.

"I have, and they do not want me to. But I do! I'm tired of listening to them all the time! They just want me to marry Rodolphus LeStrange, but I want to do something for myself," Bellatrix tells her.

Minerva almost smiles, but then checks herself. "Are you aware that quite a lot of work goes into an apprenticeship – so much work, in fact, that they typically last five years?"

Bellatrix nods earnestly. "Yes, Professor. I have read up on the protocol for apprenticeships in the library, and I am prepared to work hard."

Minerva does smile at this point. "Well then, Miss Black, I see no reason to deny your request as long as you receive your N.E.W.T. in Transfiguration."

"Oh, thank you Professor McGonagall!" Bellatrix exclaims. "I promise I won't let you down!" The younger girl throws her arms around the older woman and squeezes her tightly, and the woman returns the hug. If one did not know better, one would think that a daughter was thanking her mother.

* * *

Molly Prewett:

Red-haired Molly Prewett bursts into the Transfiguration classroom. Luckily, Professor McGonagall is not teaching at the moment, just writing notes on the chalkboard for her next class.

"Professor!" Molly exclaims.

"Yes, Miss Prewett?" Minerva replies. At the sound of her 'teacher voice', Molly straightens her shoulders and smoothes down her skirt.

"I want you to be the first to know, Professor," Molly gushes, "Arthur and I are getting married!" she holds out her left hand with the plain gold band around her ring finger. Minerva gives Molly a hug.

"Congratulations, my dear!" she says warmly; and she is happy for her.

"Professor, because my parents are not living, will you sit in the spot for the mother of the bride?" Molly asks her.

Minerva's eyes fill with tears. "I would be honoured, Molly," she says. "Thank you."

Molly gives her one last hug. "No, thank you Professor," Molly tells her. "I have to go Owl my brothers now!"

As she rushes off to the Owlery, Minerva smiles. She feels as happy for Molly as if Molly was her own daughter.

* * *

Lily Evans:

Minerva McGonagall received this letter on the first of November, 1981.

_2nd__ August 1981_

_Dear Minerva,_

_As you undoubtedly know, James, Harry and I have gone into hiding, and if you receive this letter, then I am dead. I want to tell you that I have always thought of you as a mother to me, especially after my parents' deaths. I have always thought that you cared about your students so much more than you appeared to, and I can only say thank you for caring about us. I am appreciative of everything you have done for me, and I just want you to know that._

_If, by some miracle, Harry is alive, I hope that he gets to know you. I hope when he attends Hogwarts, he is Sorted into Gryffindor so he can experience the same love and care that you gave to us._

_Always,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

* * *

Hermione Granger:

A lone figure sits beside one of the beds in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, keeping vigil over the girl lying in the bed.

"Hermione," Minerva whispers, "I am so sorry that I failed in protecting you. I am glad, though, in a way, that you are Petrified – at least you are safe from the monster that lurks the hallways." She fights back a sob as she remembers the last time the Chamber was open.

"I see myself in you, Hermione, and I think of you as a daughter. When Albus told me that you were Petrified, I almost died with grief. But rest now, my dear, and hopefully we will be able to cure you soon." Minerva leans over and places a gentle kiss on Hermione's brow before changing into her Animagus form and returning to her rooms.

Little does she know that while Hermione's body is Petrified, her mind is not. She hears every word of Minerva's heartfelt confession, and a single tear slips down her cheek.

"I love you, too, Professor McGonagall," Hermione thinks.


End file.
